Unexpected Happenings
by Elementsofmine
Summary: A group of non -related ficlets with, as you guessed, Unexpected Happenings! Humorous, with bits of light yaoi for suprises...
1. A Cure For The Hurt

**Notes:** Don't ask where this came fronm…*sweatdrop*

**Disclaimer:** Me don't own

**R&R: **Review!

On!

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Curing the Hurt 

**By elementalspirit125/Elementsofmine**

The black haired figure sat, gasping, as fire seemed to run through everywhere. _Gods, it hurt!_

"Are you all right?" Concerned, the figure's partner, a silver-haired male, caressed the other's arm. "I'm…I'm sorry about the wound, but we have the clean it out, okay?"

A reply came, short and forced. "I'm…fine. Just hurry up and bandage it, okay?"

The silver –haired man shrugged. "Fine." Without a warning, he leaned over and kissed the other on the lips. 

The injured party started, and pulled away frantically. "Wh..wh..what was that for?"

The man smirked. "You never said you didn't want it."

Silence. Then…

"Then continue."

And so it did. That is, until someone yelled from outside the infirmary tent…

"Sesshomaru, Kouga! It's time for dinner! Kagome's got the ramen, Miroku got the water, and Sango and Shippo are starting the fire!"

The two men pulled away from each other. Kouga smirked. 

"Your brother always this impatient?"


	2. Goodnight

**Notes:** Please don't flame. Crazy minds don't think like normal people…

**Disclaimer:** Nobody was ever this crazy. Especially not Rumiko.

**R&R: **Review like always!

On!

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Curing the Hurt 

**By elementalspirit125/Elementsofmine**

"You look so much like Kikyo..'

The woman sighed, happily, snuggling up closer. 

Inuyasha grinned, and ran his fingers through her hair. Once, it had bothered her to hear that. But now was different. She had grown used to it.

"And yet you're so different at the same time."

She looked up hopefully at him. "Really?"

"I like you better."

She smiled. "Good."

Inuyasha yawned, and stretched his arms out. He wrapped a long arm around the girl's shoulders. "It's getting dark. Let's go to sleep."

"Alright. Good night Inuyasha."

"Good night Kaede."


	3. Girls

**Notes:** Argh, you guys must really hate me and my idiotic pairings…^0^

**Disclaimer: **No own

**R&R: **Ideas are appreciated…much!

On!

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

**Unexpected Happenings**

**By elementalspirit125/Elementsofmine**

Chapter Three

Sango sighed. Maybe having a child wasn't the greatest idea. Looking at her son terrorize the villagers, her stomach gave another grumble.

"What's wrong with you now, hit yourself in the head with your boomerang?"

Looking up into the mischievous eyes of her lover, Miroku, all her regrets melted away. Poking him hard in the stomach, she smirked when he doubled over. "I just wish that my child inherited your sense of humor and not your sense of perverseness."

Miroku merely grinned boyishly. "But then life wouldn't be interesting! Besides," he replied. "If I wasn't the way I was, would you really have fallen in love with me?"

Listening to the shrieks of the village maidens as their four-year old son chased them, she had to agree.

"No, I wouldn't."

Feeling his arms hold her right under her breasts, she sighed and laid back into his willing arms.

Down the road, their four-year old stopped his daily torture of the village maidens and cocked an ear to where his parents where talking.

_Yuck,_ he thought, knowing what his parents were talking about. He resumed pelting the village maidens with rocks and stones. _I hate girls._

**Reviews:**

**Fanfiction.net-**

Ivory Greed

Aries

The cat, the fox, and the Laura

Miro-san

Honey Bee33

**Animespiral.com-**

Jade Dragon

CrackAjackA

nefer

KawaiiKikyoicequeen****


	4. Maybe For The Best

Maybe it was for the best. 

For his half-breed brother to end up with the undead miko, Kikyo. For Kouga to finally give up attempting to woo Kagome and instead choose the Wind Witch, 

Kagura as his mate.

Even if she had killed most of his tribe so many years ago.

But then again, that had been after Naraku's control. And now he was dead.

And so she was free.

Maybe it was for the best that Rin had finally shyly recognized Kohaku's equally bashful attempts at catching her eye. Even if it still left a sour taste in his mouth that Rin no longer was completely his, he would always make sure she was happy.

Maybe it was for the best that Kanna was now living with him as Rin's playmate. Quiet as she used to be, everyday brought new wonders for her and she was increasingly reminding him of Rin's talkative self.

Maybe it was for the best that the Lady Sango had finally agreed to marriage with the over enthusiastic monk.

His eyes fell on the last 'maybe', the one yet thought of.

Maybe...

His wife kissed away his thoughts and brought him back with a simple graze of her lips. "Sesshomaru," she whispered. "Look at you, aren't you ready for the reunion yet?"

She brought out a comb from the nightstand and carefully ran it through his silver hair. Giggling as her husband tried turning around and nipping her skin, she slid off the massive bed and called for her husband's faithful servant.

"Jaken!"

Apon the arrival of the miniscule toad, she asked, "Are Ah-Un and Rin ready for the reunion?"

The green demon nodded his head.

Kagome smiled. "Tell Rin she'll be able to see Kohaku once we get there. Lady Sango will be bringing him to the picnic."

Nodding once more, the servant backed his way humbly out of the room. But not before stealing a second glance at his mistress.

Jaken's eyes grew round at the sight of his master's mate's round belly.

Something told him he was doomed as babysitter for life.


End file.
